I'll Be Here Don't You Cry
by Creative Writer 2000
Summary: Misty has suffered a terrible loss, but it's getting a bit ridiculous. Can Dawn, finally, cheer the miserable redhead up?


Hello Fanfiction.  
>My name is Creative Writer 2000, and I'm a new writer. This is my first fanfic. It's a songfic, including Misty and Dawn. If you're not a fan of OysterShipping, then turn back, please. If you want to get the best out of the singing bit, put this URL in on a new tab: <strong>.comwatch?v=9RiRFTLH0y8. **Put it to 0:30, paused. Sing the first verse at your own pace, then play the song, and use your imaginations.

Now, I've been told I have to say this _every_time I upload a new fiction, which is stupid, but...

**Diclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the Pokémon franchise.

I'll Be Here. Don't You Cry

Misty sat on her bed, depressed as always. And no one could really, fully, blame her. Not after… that day. The day that the whole world seem to tremble on.

It was a torrentially stormy day. The 18 year old Pokémon Master was running through the forest between Pewter City and Cerulean City. Not from the rain. But from the shots. He was running for his life. Butch and Cassidy from Team Rocket had decided that they were going to aim for capturing Ash's Pikachu, and not mess around about it, like Jessie, James and Meowth. He called Brock and Misty on his X-transceiver for backup, but backup looked pretty much impossible. Brock and Misty were in Vermillion City at the time, and may not be able to reach the forest in time to help him. Even with the pounding of his heart feeling like it was cracking each bone in his ribcage, one by one, he kept on running, determined to save Pikachu. Suddenly, however, he came to a cliff edge. Down in the canyon below, the river was raging like a Gyarados with a hernia. Ash daren't look down too long. In seconds, Butch and Cassidy were in front of him. Butch clutched a pretty brutal-looking COP 357 Derringer pistol in his hand. This looked like the end of the youthful master.

"ASH!" He spun round to see Brock and Misty on the other side of the canyon, looking horrified at the sight that greeted them. They were here on time. But, it was in time to watch his demise. Ash didn't care that his life was coming to a close, but he had to prevent any other possible deaths. He unclipped his belt, on which were his other 5 pokéballs.

"BROCK! CATCH!" He yelled over the storm, and threw his belt towards Brock, who caught it, with expert timing.

"Hand over the rat, twerp!" Cassidy screeched over the exploding raindrop impact noises. "Do that, and we'll let you live." Ash shot them a glare that said 'Over my dead body!' and prepared to catapult Pikachu over the canyon to safety.

"Bad call, twerp!" Butch snarled, venomously, and fired a single shot.

As soon as the shot was fired, Misty – instinctively – shut her eyes as tight as she could. Brock could only stare in horror and terror as he watched the .357 Magnum cartridge drive into the left side of Ash's back, and tear out of him on the right of his body. Being a Pokémon doctor by now, Brock knew that this will have ripped his solar plexus to Hell. He saw Ash's body convulse violently as the unforgiving shell tore him inside out. He saw the blood stutter from his jaws, and even more blood streaming from his stomach, staining his clothes within seconds. And that look in his eye. Arceus, he'd never forget the sight of the young boy's life fading out of those, once-bright, chocolate shaded eyes. Then, the master and his faithful Pikachu plummeted to the torrent below. By now, Misty's eyes were glued open. She saw the life drain from her secret love's body, and watched his drop to death.

"ASH!" They screamed, as Cassidy and Butch cackled in victory, not caring that they hadn't retrieved Pikachu. Having destroyed Team Rocket's ultimate enemy was prize enough for them. Brock and Misty raced to the river, down a sloping piece of land that reached down there. They searched, frantically, for Ash, hoping he was clinging on to life. All they could find, however, was his favourite jacket. He had gone back to wearing his original designs of clothes, although he had to have the jacket remade, as he outgrew the last one. The once-blue body warmer was now stained pure puce with Ash's blood. He was lost forever.

A knock at the door awoke Misty from her day-mare.

"Misty?" Came the soft call of a girl's voice. Misty couldn't be bothered to answer her, as she was with any other callers. "Misty, can I come in, please?" She was in no mood for visitors, but she knew that this girl was persistent. She never gave up. On _anyone_. "Fine. Ready or not, here I come." The bluenette opened the door, not caring whether she was welcome or not. As far as she was concerned, she'd given the sulky redhead _more_ than a fair chance. The light of day came streaming into the darkened room, like a floodgate had been swung wide open. The sulky 21 year old moaned with displeasure, and shielded her eyes from the light with her duvet, like a moody vampire. "Misty. You can't just sulk in your room forever."

"Bugger off, Dawn. Let me just wallow in my misery."

"No deal." Dawn yanked hard on the duvet that Misty thought she had an iron-vice grip on, and snatched it away like a loose tablecloth. "Downstairs. Now. Brock and Gary have been doing housework for you, to try helping out around here."  
>"Alright. Fine."<p>

Downstairs, Misty was just as antisocial as she'd ever been. All attempts by Brock to make polite conversation were met by horrific silence from the redhead. And as for Gary… forget it. If he so much as glanced at the clock just above Misty's head, she'd shoot him a death glare that felt like ice to the very bone. It got to lunch time, and Dawn had to, practically, _force_ Misty to eat. Given half a chance, she was _convinced_ Misty would try to starve, or dehydrate, herself to death. This was now _beyond_ the point of ridiculous. For Mew's sake, Ash died three flipping years ago. It was a massive heart ache, but everyone had moved on. All but Misty. But everyone knew why. Misty loved Ash. And she was, pretty much, just around the corner from telling him, as it were. But, then… Butch killed him. Yes, everyone used his name properly, now. You don't forget the name of the one who murders your loved ones. Misty was so close to Ash, everyone was convinced they were going to end up together. But, love him or not, he was gone. Nothing was going to change that. Dawn sat next to Misty on the couch, and tried to engage her in conversation.

"Come on, Misty. You can't dwell so long on the past. You need to move on with your life."

"I have no life, Dawn." Misty grizzled to the 19 year old sitting beside her. "Not without Ash in it."

"Misty. I know you're heartbroken. But clinging on to it is just going to make it worse."

"Well, it's what I'm going to do. Cling on to it for the rest of my life. So why don't you give up on me?" She challenged.

"No! You never gave up on me after… my loss…" Dawn managed to win a mini scrap against old tears. "So I'm not quitting on you."

Ooh, now _that_ brought back some bitter memories for Misty. Dawn lost _her_ better half about two years before Ash's demise. And the all-the-more upsetting bit?… in hindsight, it almost felt like some horrendous foreshadowing for the 'Fall of Master Ketchum', as the incident was dubbed in the tabloids. The two were enjoying a romantic walk in the sunset-lit mountain ranges around Stark Mountain. Suddenly, they heard an explosion in the mountain side just around the bend. They found Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket, blasting a hole in the mountains. Listening in on the trio, they learned that they were planning on capturing the Heatran that lived in these mountains. They managed to stop them, but at the cost of Dawn's lover being swept away by Gastrodon's Surf attack. No one ever found the poor soul's body, just like Ash. Dawn was inconsolable for months. She'd weep like a waterfall, and lock herself away for days on end in her room. From that day, she always wore the pendant she was given on the day her lifelong love interest asked her out. It was shaped like a Pokéball, the top half made of ruby, and the bottom half made of Dragonite bone. Inside were two pictures. One of Dawn. And the other of her, tragically deceased, lover… Zoey.

Misty juddered awake from the memory when she heard Dawn's quiet hiccups of reawakened heartbreak. She remembered full well just how hard she had to work to get the grief-stricken Dawn over the tragic incident, and back on her feet again. It wasn't easy. But, in reflection, a flipping _breeze_, compared to how bad Misty had been over the last 3 years. For 2 weeks, she was _constantly_ thwarted in daily suicide attempts, sometimes even _five_ times a day! Then she'd have breakfast! She gave the bluenette a sympathetic look, and leaned into her, resting her head on the girl's shoulder, and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I know. I'm sorry, Dawn. But… I feel so lonely. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your support, and everything, but… I don't know, my life just doesn't feel the same anymore. Ash was a pain in the neck, sometimes but… but…" The burning tears of vile acid were too much to bare anymore. The weakened redhead sobbed and sobbed. Dawn, instinctively, wrapped the water trainer in a hug. She, desperately, whirred the cogs in her head to find words. Any words that might comfort the poor girl. Then, it came to her. Lyrics. To a very special song. It was a song that Misty dedicated to be her 'Our Song' with Ash.

"_Come, stop your crying… It'll be alright._" She started to sing, slowly. Partly because she wasn't sure she fully remembered the lyrics. And, she also wanted to down-tempo for a bit, to add to the effect of the lyrics. Misty hushed a little, the little squeak, or hiccup, escaping her lips. "_Just take my hand… Hold it tight._" She maintained speed. To her surprise, Misty _did_ take her hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. She put it down to need for human contact, on the gym leader's part. She was the same after she lost… let's not go there, please. "_I will protect you from all around you…_" She held the older, yet vulnerable, girl closer, as if to demonstrate her protectiveness. "_I'll be here, don't you cry._"

Dawn wished she had an accompaniment at this point now, she wasn't 100% sure of her singing voice. Suddenly, from across the lounge, Dawn heard some starter chords being strummed on a guitar. She glanced across the room, and saw Gary holding his guitar, looking at her with a smile that said 'Got ya covered' on his face. She then noticed Brock sitting at the ivory piano, with the same look on his face, too. Dawn smiled back at them, and they continued the song together.

"_For one so small,  
>You seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you  
>Keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>"_  
><em>

Dawn sang, on her own. She was, now, starting to enjoy this. Then came the magical bit. Brock and Gary started singing with her for the chorus… in perfect harmony. Brock sang in bass below her, and Gary sang in tenor, above her.

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>

You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always"_  
><em>

Another solo from Dawn;

"_Why can't they understand…_

_The way we feel?_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_"_  
><em>

A second, beautifully harmonised, chorus;

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>

You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always"_  
><em>

Misty was smiling now, and humming along with the trio, in her own harmony line. Dawn started to bop along to the tune of the bridge verse.

"_Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know?<br>We need each other  
>To have, to hold<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<em>

When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong<br>I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together"_  
><em>

A forth harmony voice, coming from the now beaming Misty, joined in the beautiful chorus.

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>

You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always"

Misty participated in the singing, now, by singing some ad lib lines from the song's chorus over the top of Dawn, Brock and Gary.

"_Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)  
>No matter what they say (I'll be with you)<br>You'll be here in my heart,  
>I'll be there always<br>Always_

I'll be with you  
>I'll be there for you always<br>Always and always  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>I'll be there"

The last bit was sung in an add-each-line harmony; Brock started with the bass line, then Gary joined halfway in with the tenor line, then Dawn topped it with her harmony.

_~Brock~ (Always)_

_~Gary~ (Always)_

_~Dawn~ Always_

The song ended, and all eyes were on Misty. She was smiling now, and was, lightly, weeping tears of raw joy. She hugged Dawn again, and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mist."

Misty smiled as she turned to the boys, who were smiling with relief that she'd cheered up for the first time in forever.

"Thanks, guys. I don't want to be rude, but could you go now, please. I appreciate all your effort, but I'd like to have some alone time with Dawn, please." The boys exchanged smiles. A bit of female company for a few hours might do Misty a world of good.

"Sure, Mist. I gotta be off, anyway. I gotta see how my brothers and sisters are doing." Brock said.

"Yeah, _I_ gotta be trundling home, too, Red." Gary added. "Gramps will be wondering where I am, anyways. Glad to see you happy again."

"Yeah, nice to see your smile again, Misty. Ta-ra girls." Brock called behind himself, as he and Gary made their way out the front door.

Once the door was closed, Misty snuggled deeply into Dawn's, decidedly, comfortable torso, and started to run her hand in patterns… a little close to the girl's… chest area. But Dawn knew that the top she was wearing had a lacy frill decorating the front, and lace tended to have a comforting feel, when one's been feeling down lately. Little did she know of Misty's _true_ reason for her fiddling. But that was going to change. _Immediately_, Misty – inwardly – decided. She turned her head upwards, to look into Dawn's face, which was staring off into space.

"Dawn?" Misty snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned downward, and gazed into Misty's, now, glistening cerulean eyes with her own, sparkling, sapphires.

"Yeah, Mist?"

"Was it just Zoey?" Misty looked away, trying in vain to conceal the heavy blush that now burned her face, like acid. "Or do you just have a thing for redheads?"

This came as a bit of a surprise to Dawn. Where did _that_ come from? It wasn't a stupid question, or an uncomfortable one, or anything. Just unexpected, as all. Still, she contemplated her answer. She loved _Zoey_, there was never any doubt over that. But, of the_ many_ reasons she loved her for, was hair colour _ever_ one of them? She replayed her life with Zoey in her head. She relived all the times that Zoey would brush her hair before every contest she entered. How her touch would send jolts of electric pleasure through her spine. She walked, once again, hand in hand with her along the beach at Sunyshore City, where they'd always lay in the sands of a secluded area of the beach, and kiss in the sunset. Her strawberry lips tasting so sweet, as her tongue ran rings in Zoey's mouth. She loved her for everything. Her forgiving nature, her wise tutorials, her forever-calm demeanour. And, actually… come to think of it… she always adored Zoey's hair. And she was never quiet over it, with all the loving looks she'd give her orange bangs, when Zoey and she were in bed together.

The thought train gave Dawn her _own_ pink tinge, as she finally came to her conclusion to answer this surprise question.

"I loved Zoey very much. I loved her as the person who made me feel special, all the time." Misty's face drooped a little. But she kept a small air of hope about her. Hopefully, there was a 'but' to this answer. "But I think I _do_ have a preference for redheads." Yes! She may have a shot. She dove forward at Dawn, and planted their lips firmly together. Misty's eyes closed in passion, while Dawn's widened in surprise. After a good half minute, Misty retreated her lips, a look of confusion wiped over her features.

"What's the matter, Dawn? You didn't seem too enthusiastic over that." She blinked at her. Dawn _did_ like it, a little, but it was a bit sudden. I mean, she'd never thought of Misty as a lesbian, or even able to turn so quickly. But, might as well discuss this with her.

"Well, it was a bit sudden. I mean… you always loved Ash. I never expected you to turn. Especially _this_ quickly."

"It's not just an on-the-spot development, Dawn." Misty protested. "In truth, I noticed myself becoming romantically attracted to you about a year ago." Dawn couldn't believe this. Her closest friend, besides the obvious, was in love with her.

"Misty…" Tears burned her retinas, threatening to fall like a river. "I don't know if I can. You remind me too much of Zoey. I… I…" That was it. The flood gates opened, and she sobbed.

Misty held Dawn close, and shushed her until she was settled again. Once the worst part was over with, she continued the conversation.

"I may be all too similar to her for your liking, but please. Please can you give me a chance? Think of her. What would Zoey want for you? She, sure as Hell, wouldn't want you to stand still in your life, and never try for love again. She'd want you to be happy… even if it meant you moved on from her." Dawn couldn't help but agree completely with Misty. That was _entirely_ what Zoey would've been like. "Please. Please, can you give me a chance to make you feel special again? There was only ever _one_ Zoey, and I know I'd never replace her, and I don't want to even try. But… I love you. And I want to make you happy. Please?" Misty was, practically, _begging_, which she wasn't proud of. Eventually, Dawn gave in, and decided to give Misty a chance.

And that was a choice she had never regretted. Three months later, Dawn and Misty became a full-fledged couple. Dawn moved in with Misty at the gym, and would help out with battle training between challenges. Misty even learned a few combo moves from the sweet bluenette she loved so much. Brock was the very first to learn of the girls' love, because they told him the day after their first date, which was a week after Dawn decided to give Misty a chance. Upon hearing the news, he was _delighted_ the pair of them found love in each other. Misty's sisters needed time to adjust to their baby sister being a lesbian, but they weren't nearly _half_ as bad as Misty expected. Everyone they ever knew from their journeys were overjoyed that Misty had been snapped out of her sulkiness, after three long years of Hell for them. It was only four and a half months into their relationship when the pair proposed to each other, much to their own, pleasant, surprise. They looked, very much, forward to their future lives that lay ahead of them, as they prepared to become lovingly wedded wives.


End file.
